Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural harvesting and, more particularly, to a harvesting unit utilizing a pressurized fluid to enhance crop processing.
Background Art
For decades, crop harvesting systems have utilized pressurized fluid to assist the processing of crops. A pioneer patent in this area—U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,082 entitled “Mechanical Air Reel”—discloses a basic arrangement of components that is common to most harvesting systems with a pressurized fluid assist capability.
A harvesting “head”, as commonly coupled to a combine, typically consists of a frame that bounds a processing space within which severed crop is accumulated for delivery to the combine, whereat further processing occurs. The crop is severed at the front of the frame by stationary or moving cutting bars. Laterally spaced down tubes are arranged to deliver discrete, pressurized fluid streams in the vicinity of the cutting bars. The pressurized fluid is delivered in a manner whereby it reorients the crop more optimally to be severed for placement in the frame processing space. The pressurized fluid also sweeps crop over the cutting bars that otherwise tends to submerge under the head for various reasons. At the same time, the pressurized fluid assists advancement of the severed crop towards the combine.
As this technology evolved, certain refinements were made to allow better adaptation to different crop types and conditions. Notably, these systems now commonly allow the angle of the pressurized fluid streams to be varied by a user. Further, the volume of pressurized fluid delivered in the streams is also commonly variable to both optimize the desired effect of the pressurized fluid and control horsepower draw on the combine power supply. Through appropriate adjustments, a user of the harvesting system may improve the processing capabilities for the system. Such adjustments may be necessary in crops with different stalk thickness, consistencies, dryness, etc.
With existing technology, optimal system adjustments are generally arrived at through trial and error. While experience may allow appropriate gross adjustments to be made, fine tweaking is generally carried out on trial and error basis in a field.
In one existing form, the down tubes are connected to a manifold, a part of which can be turned around a laterally extending axis to change the line of the pressurized fluid stream departing from each down tube outlet. The movement of the part of the manifold is commonly effected through a linear drive mechanism that may be powered by a typical 12 v power system for an associated combine.
To control the flow volume, it is known to incorporate a baffle into the manifold. The baffle is selectively movable to locally change the effective cross-sectional area of the manifold. In one form, the baffle pivots and is controlled in movement as by a linear drive, powered as well through the combine power system.
Heretofore, the actuators for the separate drives have been in the form of switches placed within a user cab on the combine wherein other combine functions are controlled by a user. However, seated in the cab, a user is unable to directly observe the front region of the harvesting system to determine whether a selected angle for the pressurized fluid streams and a particular flow volume is optimal. In a typical one man operation, the user will make an initial adjustment and then leave the cab to observe the pressurized, fluid flow characteristics while located at the front region of the head. He/she may then have to return to the cab to make a further adjustment, after which another inspection is carried out. This may have to be done multiple times, as a result of which valuable harvesting time may be wasted. Further, a user is inconvenienced by potentially having to repeatedly enter the cab, depart the cab to inspect, and re-enter the cab before harvesting begins.
Aside from the inconvenience, a user has an increased likelihood of injury by reason of having to repeatedly enter and exit the cab by climbing over different structure on the head and combine below the elevated cab.
Alternatively, the initial setup may be carried out by multiple individuals, with one occupying the cab and controlling the actuators, and the other situated to observe the front of the system and relay recommendations regarding adjustments to the user in the cab. This is generally inconvenient and doubles necessary manpower at startup.
Further, crop conditions may vary in a single field or in multiple fields during a typical harvesting day. Thus, adjustments may have to be made periodically, as a result of which the user experiences the same inconvenience and loss of time and/or may inefficiently use manpower as discussed above.
The industry has continued to contend with the above problems because of a lack of any practical solution therefor.